


Burning Passion

by Roxiepluto



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, politician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiepluto/pseuds/Roxiepluto
Summary: Tai had only intended to eat dinner and then go home. He hadn't expected the chef of a noodle cart to captivate him so much.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Taisuke - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Burning Passion

“Mr Yagami! Can we get a comment on your latest deal with Russian Ministers?”

“Mr Yagami! How will this affect the economy?”

“How will this affect relations with China?”

“Mr Ya…”

The sound of the clamoring press, disappeared as the door to his car shut behind him, with the chauffer dutifully making his way round, ready to drive him home after another long day in parliament. He took a deep breath and lowered his head onto his knees.

He’d finally reached an agreement in parliament for the deal he’d been working on for nearly a year; reopening trade agreements with Russia. It was a much needed, albeit controversial agreement and the press had been hounding him ever since the news broke.

He should have been celebrating; all of his hard work had finally borne fruit. But all he wanted right now was to be alone. That’s all he’d ever really wanted since his wife had left him a month ago. 

He sighed as the car pulled away and put his head in his hands. The deal that had finally gone through was the main cause of their separation. He had been spending too much time at work and never gave her the attention she needed. That certainly was the reason she’d given him in the breakup letter anyway. He thought she’d understood how important this deal was but he’d realised how wrong he’d been when he had come back to an empty flat one evening.

He’d forced himself on through the grief, determined to finish the deal and now that it was finally done, it felt like the strings that had been holding him up had been cut. There was nothing else to keep him going…

A gurgling interrupted his depressed musings and he realised that regardless of everything, he still needed to eat. Food had always been his second love after all. He lifted his head and looked out the front windscreen, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that looked good. And that’s when he spotted it, like a portal to his teenage years.

“Hey Tanaka, can you stop? I think I’ll have dinner here tonight.”

“Are you sure sir? I can recommend some nice places,” replied the driver, clearly not thinking much of Tai’s choice.

“No, this will do just fine,” he insisted, “and I can make my own way back, my flat isn’t far from here.”

“Of course, sir.” And with that, the car pulled over to the side of the curb, before Tanaka dutifully added, “Just be aware that there may still be press around.”

Tai gave a tired smile to his long-suffering chauffer and nodded, “Thanks Tanaka.”

He opened the door and the sounds and sights of the city invaded his senses. The loud blare of car horns and shouts of angry drivers mixed together in his ears as the traffic chugged mindlessly past. Commuters walked past him without a second glance, eager to get home to their families after a long day at work. Tai frowned again despite himself, remembering the wife that no longer waited for him. Though if word from his friends could be trusted, she hadn’t waited long anyway. She had moved on fast to a new pop star boyfriend. All glamorous and blonde. Not like him at all.

He shook his head; he couldn’t stay in the past or he’d get swallowed by despair in no time at all. He should be celebrating his success after years of lobbying had paid off.

He shut the car door behind him, making his way through the crowd and quickly over to the old style noodle cart. It was a standard noodle cart; bright red wooden sides, stools sitting on the floor and this one even had a small curtain to allow customers to eat without feeling the eyes of passing traffic on them. It was perfect, especially as the smell wafted temptingly over to him from under the curtains. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen one of these old carts amongst all the restaurants popping up. He must have been a teenager the last time he’d sat down and eaten at one of them. Maybe part of him wanted to go back to those simpler days.

He raised the curtain and blinked in surprise at the chef. It wasn’t an old man as he’d expected but a young man who sent a blinding smile his way at the sight of him. Tai couldn’t remember the last time someone had been that happy to see him. It made his heart thump unexpectedly.

“Hey there,” the chef greeted enthusiastically, gesturing for him to sit down, “What can I get for you today?”

Tai took a seat and glanced at the chalk board menu above him, the long list almost overwhelming him after the long day. He looked back down at the smooth faced chef and asked, “What’s good?”

The chef laughed and adjusted the hairnet on his crimson hair before admitting, “That’s like asking me to pick my favourite child. What are you into? Spicy? Garlic?”

“I like everything,” he replied, before grimacing, knowing he wasn’t being helpful, “What are you cooking now? It smells amazing…”

“Great! I need a second opinion on my new recipe,” the chef replied, already ladling it up. Within seconds a bowl of ramen sat steaming in front of him, topped with vegetables and an egg. 

It made his mouth water just looking at it and he gladly took the chopsticks the man handed him, quickly wolfing down a mouthful. He froze as the taste exploded on his tongue – it was delicious; one of the best things he’d ever tasted. The spices complemented each other perfectly. The noodles were cooked to perfection and the broth was delicious. This sort of thing belonged in a top restaurant, not a tiny noodle shack on the side of the road.

“I feel like it needs a bit more soy sauce,” admitted the chef, scratching his chin, “What do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect,” replied Tai, barely pausing long enough to reply. He couldn’t really explain why the ramen had fully occupied all his senses, but it was so warm and comforting that it reminded him of his grandmother who had cooked for them sometimes when he and his sister were small. His mother had never been particularly good at cooking so it was always a treat when they went to their grandmother’s house. She would always cook the most delicious homely food. He still craved her rice bowls even to this day.

Food was like love to him and It was highly likely that his ex-wife’s cooking abilities had been one of the things that had made him fall in love with her too. He paused, feeling like he’d been stabbed all of a sudden as he thought back on her. He always believed she had understood that getting the deal finished might have been where he spent all of his time but she had always been in his thoughts. He thought it had been enough and that once the deal was done they could have had a second honeymoon. But clearly it hadn’t been enough – he could see that now…

“I feel like I recognize you.”

Tai’s head shot up, panic rising as he wondered if the young chef knew that he was a politician. If he did, he might call reporters and then his quiet night would be ruined.

“I think I just have one of those faces…”

“I do know you! Tai Kamiya!”

Tai froze awkwardly, about to sigh and admit his career when the chef loudly announced, “You were the captain of the Odaiba High football team!”

His panic quickly made way to his confusion, “Yeah, I was, how did you know?”

“I was in the middle school team and I used to come and watch all your games, I even had such a crush on you when I was younger…” Tai’s eyes widened and the chef paused, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Tai’s heart beat a little faster, the unexpected confession making him a little happy after all the rejection he’d been facing recently. He tried to play it cool, not wanting to make the chef feel awkward, “It’s all good – I had my share of crushes on football players when I was younger too.”

“Oh, t...that’s good,” the chef managed to get out, the blush still visible in his face as he stared down at his noodle pot and stirred.

Tai took the moment to look at the young man – he was actually very handsome as standards went; strong cheekbones, stunning (blue) eyes and lovely hair. Tai couldn’t lie; the young chef was very attractive.

“What’s your name?” he asked, returning to his bowl of ramen, finding he wanted to know more about this man in front of him.

The chef seemed startled at the question, before he seemed to realise that he knew Tai’s name but Tai didn’t know his. He grinned, but this time much more self-consciously. “My name’s Davis Montomiya.”

“Nice to meet you Davis,” he replied, flashing his best smile, “So, you were in the middle school team? What position did you play?”

“I was a striker,” he replied, suddenly looking much more comfortable as the topic of conversation returned to something he was clearly passionate about, “And I stayed in that position when I got to the high school team.”

“So you must have gone to high school just as I left?” he said, calculating the 3 year age gap between them.

Davis nodded, “Yeah, I was devastated we never got to play together but I ended up following in your footsteps and becoming captain in my final year.”

Tai couldn’t help being impressed; being chosen as captain was no easy feat in that club as they were so full of talented players. He wondered if Davis still had the muscles under his baggy chef uniform. Tai had lost a lot of the definition he had gained over the years but he’d never become a slob – going to the gym and staying in shape was important to him but it just wasn’t the same as the endless hours of football practice.

He opened his mouth to ask another question but then he heard the curtain move as an older man walked in and joined them.

“Morning Mr Sato, how was your day?” greeted Davis, the grin back on his, now only mildly tinted, face.

“It was alright, thank you Davis, I’ll just have my usual.”

“Coming right up,” replied Davis, quickly getting to work.

Tai took another slurp of his noodles but couldn’t stop himself watching the way Davis moved. It was a bit like watching a dance as he chopped and fried and simmered with the ease of a master. Tai didn’t realise he was staring until Davis glanced up at him and smiled. This time it was Tai’s turn to blush as he returned his gaze to his ramen and concentrated his attention on eating. 

It had been a long time since Tai had been attracted to a man; certainly, before his wife came along. Ex-wife, he reminded himself grimly before kicking himself once more. He couldn’t let himself stay down about it – she had moved on quickly enough so why couldn’t he go ahead and flirt with a particularly handsome chef? He’d always enjoyed the fun times with men, just as much as with women but when his political ambitions had been realised, he knew he had to be careful with his male associations. 

Japan was still a long way from being fully accepting of homosexual relations, despite the steps it had taken over the years, and it would negatively impact his political clout if he was known to be in any way homosexually inclined. Luckily he’d met his wife in college and he’d not had eyes for anyone else while they had been together. It felt like such a long time ago that he’d been with a man…

“Voila!”

It wasn’t long before Davis had created yet another masterpiece that wafted teasingly in his direction as it was placed in front of the older man, who promptly thanked him and began to slurp it down appreciatively.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence as ramen was slurped down and even as Tai poured the last of the broth down his throat, he couldn’t help but continue to sit contentedly, occasionally gazing up at Davis who was clearing his station diligently ready for the next patron.

The curtain opened again and two school girls peered in, a frown appearing on their faces when they saw that there was only one remaining seat available.

“Wow, you’re busy tonight Davis,” commented one of the girls, “We might have to start making reservations.”

As much as Tai was enjoying sitting there and as much as he really wanted to spend the night talking to Davis, he realised that he couldn’t sit there taking up room when this was how Davis earned his money. And he couldn’t keep people away from such delicious food.

“It’s alright ladies – I’ve finished so you can have my seat,” he explained, standing up and brushing his front down to make sure there were no stains.

The girls smiled appreciatively at him and both chimed “Thank you!”

He turned back to look at Davis and he felt his heart skip a beat at the look on Davis’ face. The way his eyebrows creased in disappointment. He didn’t want Tai to go. God, that made him feel things he hadn’t in a long while. He felt wanted.

“Don’t worry,” he assured, “You’ll see me again.”

Davis’ face flushed slightly, obviously embarrassed to have been caught out and nodded quickly, “Yeah, I hope so.”

Tai gave a last smile to the younger boy and walked out, holding the curtain up for the two girls to come in before he let it fall down behind him. The sidewalk had calmed down since he’d arrived, with fewer pedestrians jostling for space and the general rush of returning home being over. He walked away from the noodle cart, slowly making his way back home.

He couldn’t help but feel strange. He hadn’t been attracted to a man in a long time and what were the chances that it would have been with someone he’d had a connection with at school? He might not have know Davis when he was at school but the thought that he had been so important to him during his high school years made his stomach flutter happily. He seemed passionate and sweet and his food was out of this world. He chuckled, knowing that food had won him over in his relationships once more. Relationship…

He wondered if Davis was still as interested as he had been in his younger years. Tai couldn’t deny the stirring in his groin at the thought of being close to him. Intimate.

Tai stopped walking as he realised that he really did want to sleep with the gorgeous chef. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt those stirrings so strongly. 

And that was when he turned around.

\--

“So, Davis, who was that guy a minute ago?” asked Sumi, after Mr Sato had left, swirling her chopsticks in the last of her broth.

“Just a customer,” replied Davis, unable to stop the way his skin seemed to light on fire at the thought of his school crush.

Sumi raised her eyebrows and elbowed her friend, Chiyo, who giggled in agreement. “You’ve got to be kidding. You two were totally making eyes at each other.”

“He was in Odaiba High football club when I was in middle school so I just know him from that,” he grumbled, trying to keep his focus on the pot he was cleaning, “And there was no sexual tension...”

“There was definitely sexual tension…” argued Chiyo straightforwardly before slurping down the last of her broth.

“It’s not like you have anyone at the moment, right?” asked Sumi, her voice gentler now, as if trying to get him to let his guard down.

Davis paused. His long-term crush on his married, straight, best friend notwithstanding, no, he didn’t ‘have’ anyone. He had never ‘had’ anyone. It was one of the things he still felt a little self-conscious about. He had been so in love with his best friend since they met in high school that he had found himself unable to fall for anyone else. Not only that but anytime he had entertained the idea of letting out his sexual frustrations on someone else, it had felt like cheating. As if his straight best friend who didn’t know he was in love with him would care who he had sex with.

“No…” he replied, his embarrassment having made way to sadness.

“Then maybe having some fun with an old crush is a good way to have some fun,” she explained before setting the money they owed down on the partition, “Think about it, alright? We just want you to be happy.”

Davis smiled at the girls; glad that the people he had met through his noodle cart had all ended up becoming so dear to him. 

“Alright,” he agreed as the girls grinned at him and made their way out of his cart. He put the money in his bag and pulled the empty bowls over the counter and began to wash them.

Maybe Sumi was right. He’d not felt this way for anyone but Ken since…before Ken. Maybe this was why Tai was able to slip through; because Davis had had a crush on him before he’d even met Ken.

And damn, the years had been good to Tai; if anything, he was more attractive now than he had been in high school…and he had been extremely attractive in high school. It was thanks to Tai that he had realised he was gay in the first place. He’d always thought the way his friends had talked about women was strange – he just didn’t understand the appeal but then he’d seen Tai play football and he suddenly understood.

Could it really just be a coincidence that his old crush had just walked into his noodle cart? Maybe Sumi was right and it was a chance to use his past to move forward. Maybe if she was right and Tai felt something too then they could…well…have a bit of fun he supposed. He couldn’t honestly say that he knew much about Tai at the end of the day apart from football so it was hard to know if their attraction could be more than just physical. If things could last more than one night.

His skin warmed at his assumption that he would get a night at all. Tai had said they would see each other again but maybe Tai only intended to come back for more noodles. Maybe he was being naïve and presumptuous. Just because he liked Tai, didn’t meant to say the older boy shared the attraction.

The curtain flapped up and Davis felt all his thoughts come to a grinding halt as Tai walked back in, looking strangely sheepish.

“I was going to wait until you finished for the night but I don’t know when that is and…so…what I’m trying to say is…” floundered Tai, his face flushing and making Davis’ heart speed up, “Would you like to go get a drink with me?”

Maybe Sumi was right after all…

“Yes,” he managed to force out, his body frozen in shock and anticipation, “I would love to.”

Tai’s previously sheepish face lit up with a grin, “That’s awesome…what time do you close up for the night?”

“I don’t have a set time,” he admitted before realizing that nothing would make him happier than going for a drink with his old crush right now, “In fact I think I’ll close up now.”

“Are you sure?” asked Tai looking a bit concerned, “I don’t want you to lose money.”

Davis smiled, unable to contain the happiness over Tai caring about him, “It’s alright; all my regulars have already come along and I only get a few people between now and when I normally close.”

“Well, as long as you’re sure…?”

Davis really couldn’t believe his luck as he quickly finished scrubbing Sumi and Chiyo’s bowls and placed them on the side with the others. He’d already cleaned everything else and so motioned for Tai to step back. When he did, Davis loosened the bolts and the top of the cart came down to fold over the base, turning into an easy to push cart.

“I always wondered how that worked,” admitted Tai with a slight twinkle in his eye before he asked, “So, what do you do with it? Do you keep it somewhere?”

Davis nodded, proud of the system he’d worked out a long time ago. “I rent a small garage round the corner – just big enough to store my cart in. I don’t exactly live far away but my flat is practically smaller than capsule hotel so I couldn’t get my cart in there if I tried.”

Tai gave a small chuckle at Davis’ description and Davis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sound. His laugh was better than Davis had dreamed of – so deep and full of life. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was doing things to Davis that he couldn’t control.

“Well then, I’ll let you lead.”

Tai had to know what this was doing to him – no normal person could make Davis feel so nervous, excited and turned on all at once…

\--

Tai was having the time of his life flirting with Davis; he couldn’t remember the last time someone flushed so deeply at his advances. The feeling of being wanted was intoxicating and he just wanted to feel it more and more.

By the time they’d parked the cart and ended up sat in a cosy corner of a bar, Tai was already ready to drag Davis back to his and drag his mouth over every inch of the younger boy’s skin. He did his best to rein it in though in case he scared Davis off.

“So, what do you do for work?” asked Davis, obviously wanting to know more about him.

Tai felt himself hesitate for a moment; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to admit to Davis that he was a politician. Nobody seemed to like politicians after all, and it wasn’t exactly a sexy job. But then, he couldn’t exactly start things off with a lie.

“I’m a politician,” he admitted, quickly swallowing down some beer.

Davis’s eyes widened, but in a way that made it clear he was impressed, and Tai felt himself relax instantly.

“That’s really cool,” he managed to get out, “So you get to make laws and stuff?”

“Kind of,” he replied with a laugh, “but my job’s pretty boring most of the time. How about you? Is the noodle cart your full time job?”

Davis smiled and shook his head, “I do factory work early in the morning to make sure I can pay my bills before I open my noodle cart.”

Tai cocked his head, trying to work out what that meant, “So when do you have time off?”

Davis gave an embarrassed grin and scratched his head slightly before admitting “I don’t really have a lot of time away from work but to be honest, I love the time I spend serving noodles in my cart so it doesn’t feel like work to me.”

Tai felt his heart beat a little faster, impressed at Davis’ dedication to his craft. “So, why don’t you do it full time?”

Davis gave a sad smile and shook his head, “I don’t earn enough with my cart to pay my bills and even if I spent more time serving, I don’t get enough customers to get by. It’s surprisingly difficult to get people to try food from a street vendor nowadays outside of festivals – people just assume that if it’s not in a restaurant then it’s no good…”

Tai remembered his driver’s response when he told him he’d eat at the noodle cart and understood Davis’ struggles. He wished he could do something about it though – Davis was a crazily talented chef and deserved to be flooded with customers so that he could cook full time.

“Have you thought about opening a café or restaurant?” asked Tai before letting the last of his first glass of beer glide down his throat.

He noticed Davis watch him swallow before he shook his head quickly, partially from embarrassment at being caught, and partially as an answer to his question.

“I couldn’t afford to try – I can barely afford my bills as it is…” he admitted once the embarrassment had passed. Davis was silent a moment before his eyes lit up once more as they focused on Tai’s, “But I would love to open my own place someday – cooking for people and bringing people together through my good food is all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

Tai’s heart skipped a beat as he got caught up in the look of passion in Davis’ eyes. It was magnetic. Tai hoped Davis really would end up with a place of his own one day – someone as passionate as he was deserved it.

“Would you like to come back to mine?”

Tai blinked in surprise at the words that had come out of Davis’ mouth and watched as Davis flushed, apparently surprised at his own boldness. Davis opened his mouth, likely to backtrack but Tai interrupted before he could.

“Yes.”

They both fell into silence for a moment, just as flushed as each other at the fast turn of events. Tai had expected it to take more than one drink but maybe Davis could feel the spark just as strongly as he could. The longing. The desire. The need.

“Lead the way,” he said, wanting to get there as soon as possible so he could run his hands through Davis’ gorgeous auburn hair.

\--

Davis couldn’t believe he’d said it in such a forward manner. He been talking about his passion and the way that Tai had looked at him; like he was the only thing he needed to see had just made it slip out. His skin had instantly burned and he had been about to backtrack but then Tai had agreed.

And that was how Davis was leading his very first crush down the road to his tiny apartment.

They were walking side by side, their fingers tantalizingly close; electric shocks sizzled through him every time they grazed each other, making Davis want to reach out and grab his hand just to let the electricity of Tai’s touch soak through his body.

With every step, Davis felt his senses pine for him. He wanted to look at him, hear his laugh, smell his hair, taste his skin, feel his muscles… Every step seemed harder as Davis felt himself get aroused just at the prospect of what was to come. He would finally get to feel another man’s naked body. He was petrified and exhilarated all at the same time and he could feel his jeans getting tighter as he hurriedly ushered Tai through the entrance to the building and practically ran up the stairs to his apartment. 

“Slow down tiger,” he heard Tai say from behind him, amusement tinging his voice before he let out a laugh as Davis nearly tripped up a step.

Davis felt himself flush even more; here he was trying to be cool and attractive and he was somehow still ending up acting like the same old clutz he was known as. He paused on the stairs as he regained his footing, trying to ignore the uncertainty that was leaking into his mind at his misstep. Maybe this was too much for him; it was a lot to expect himself to go all the way when he’d never been with another man before. Tai would surely see how inexperienced he was and laugh and leave him feeling even more lonely than before.

His thoughts froze as he felt Tai’s hand rest on his shoulder for a moment before it slid down to rest gently against his back.

“Hey, I was only joking,” he whispered in a smooth voice that made Davis’ heart flutter again, “Are you alright?”

Davis looked over at Tai and his uncertainty seemed to melt away as he looked into Tai’s brown eyes. There was want there. Need. Longing. All that Davis had no doubt were reflected in his own eyes. But there was also kindness. Sincerity. A genuine want for connection that Davis knew only too well. They really weren’t all that different.

Davis leaned forward…or maybe Tai did but before Davis could process what was happening, Tai’s lips burned hot against his own. Gently for a moment as though they were testing his own before he felt Tai’s arm tighten against him and pull him even closer. It was like electricity was coursing through his veins. He felt like jelly beneath Tai’s lips but he pushed back, desperate to show Tai that he could be his equal.

There was a rattle as a door opened somewhere down the hallway and Davis threw himself back, realizing that they were still in the hallway. He felt breathless and he could see Tai’s breaths echo his, face flushed and eyes dark with longing. Davis felt his jeans get even tighter and quickly grabbed Tai’s hand, pulling him up the remaining stairs and into a door down the hall. His apartment.

Davis had barely gotten the door closed before Tai pushed him back against it, his mouth pressing hungrily against his once more as his body pushed against him. Davis whimpered at the feel of Tai’s arousal against him, his chest melded to Davis’ own. He felt Tai grin into the kiss as his fingers ran needily through Davis’ hair. Davis could barely think with all the sensations running through him but he knew that he wanted to make Tai feel as good as he was feeling right now and so he couldn’t just stand there and take it. He had to give it too.

Davis ran his hands along Tai’s back, grabbing frustratedly at the jacket that was still on him before he pulled it in such a way that Tai stopped kissing him for a moment and chuckled again.

“Careful; I still need that jacket,” he teased, his eyes searing into Davis’ own as his hands ran down his neck.

Davis swallowed as he returned Tai’s gaze, “Then maybe you should take it off.”

Tai grinned teasingly and stepped back as he began to ease his shoulders out of the jacket. Davis reached out to help but Tai tutted, his eyes still alight with mischief as he stepped back out of Davis’ reach. Davis whimpered longingly and tried to step forward once more when Tai threw his jacket to the side but Tai seemed to have other plans and grabbed Davis collar and spun him round so that he landed none too gently on the bed. Once he got his bearings back, Davis saw Tai loom over him, his eyes gleaming even in the low light of the apartment.

“T…Tai,” he whimpered, unable to deal with the heat that was filling him up.

Tai kneeled at the side of the bed and before Davis could ask what he was doing, he felt Tai brush against the bulge in his jeans.

“Ah,” he moaned, the pleasure rushing through him as he felt Tai reach up to unbutton his jeans. Within a moment he felt the pressure relieve before hot breath blew through his underwear and against his cock. “Fuck…” he hissed, the pleasure wracking through his body.

“Does it feel good?” asked Tai teasingly, mouthing his penis through the underwear.

“Yes…” Davis panted, his body twitching as the hot breath of Tai’s mouth decided that his underwear was in the way. Davis felt Tai pull his jeans and underwear down and tried not to groan as his cock was finally free. He thought he would feel vulnerable the first time he was naked in front of a sexual partner but all he could feel was the arousal pulsing through him, desperate for a release.

Once Tai had gotten his bottom layer firmly off and over his ankles, Tai’s hands ran up his legs before one palmed his cock, making Davis shiver with longing.

“Do you have lube?” whispered Tai, his other hand sliding gently under his balls.

Davis felt himself freeze momentarily as he realised that this was really it. Tai was going to have sex with him. He wasn’t going to be a virgin anymore. But was it going to hurt?

Tai must have noticed Davis’ momentary hesitation because for a moment he stopped touching Davis and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Y…Yeah,” he replied, leaning up on his elbows so he could look Tai in the face before he admitted, “It’s just…I’ve never had sex before…”

Tai’s eyes widened a little before he stood up and sat on the bed next to Davis, pulling the younger boy up to sit next to him.

Davis felt disappointment rush through him as he wondered if he’d blown his chance.

“Are you sure you want to do it? Your first time should be special…” asked Tai, keeping his hands to himself for the moment.

Davis tried not to growl in frustration, his body still longing to be touched, and shouted, “This is special! You were the first guy I ever had a crush on! What could be more special than that?”

Tai’s eyes widened for a moment before his mouth eased into a smile, his body language open once more. “Then we should go at your pace,” he explained, his hand gently reaching out to touch Davis’ thigh despite the ever present bulge in his own trousers, “We should take things slow instead leaving me to paw at you like an animal.”

Davis felt himself shiver as he reached out to touch Tai’s leg, “I don’t mind…”

Tai gave an amused huff and explained, “We don’t have to do anything penetrative if you don’t want to…”

“I do!”

“…and if you’re worried about it being your first time then I can take and you can give.”

Davis felt his cock thrum with arousal once more. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of going inside Tai but there was something about the thought of Tai pushing into him, thrusting against him that made his stomach twist in want. He wanted to take Tai. He wanted to take all of him.

“Please…” he whimpered, turning to face Tai properly as his palm rested against Tai’s bulge, making the older boy shiver in a way that made Davis’ skin tingle, “I want you inside me….”

“If you’re sure that’s what you want…” whispered Tai huskily before his lips connected with Davis’ once more. Davis’ arms wrapped around Tai’s back, his eagerness building even more than before at the prospect of what was going to happen. He pulled back for a moment as he began to fumble at the buttons of Tai’s shirt. He wanted to taste his skin and feel Tai’s muscles against his lips. He growled at the lack of progress on the buttons and pulled back before latching his mouth against the soft skin under Tai’s ear in a series of nips and kisses. Davis felt himself pulse as he heard Tai groan; the first time the older boy had dropped his composure, and knew he wanted to keep hearing that sound. He flipped himself around so that he was straddling the older boy and forced himself to focus on the buttons despite the kisses he was peppering on Tai’s neck.

Within moments the buttons were undone and Davis was running his hands along Tai’s smooth chest. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. If someone had told his younger self that he would lose his virginity to Tai Kamiya then he would never have believed it. For so long he had seen sex as this far off thing that he would never be able to do and yet here he was, in bed with his childhood idol, kissing and being kissed. Stroking and being caressed in return. It felt so intimate and yet so normal. So strange and yet so right. It was so new and yet it seemed written into his DNA that he knew what to do as he unbuckled Tai’s jeans and pulled them down, finally leaving both of them completely naked in front of each other. They seemed to pause, each raking their eyes up and down each other’s naked forms.

“Lube?” asked Tai as he reached out to gently grasp Davis’ hip and knead it gently.

Davis swallowed, his heart racing and nodded towards his bedside drawer, not trusting himself to be able to talk properly.

Tai let go of Davis, leaving the younger boy to miss the warm touch, and leaned over to the drawer, quickly pulling it open and returning to Davis with a tube of lube. Tai popped open the cap and squirted some onto his fingers before he looked at Davis and explained, “It will feel a bit weird at first but let me know if it hurts too much.”

Davis nodded vigorously, his nerves frazzled as Tai pushed Davis to lie down on the bed before taking his place where he had been originally, kneeled on the floor next to him. He lifted Davis’ legs up so they were on the bed, just below his hips and Davis flinched slightly as he felt Tai’s cool lubed fingers coat him, patiently waiting to enter.

Davis knew he was tensing in expectation and tried to relax but even as Tai gently massaged his entrance, he could feel his body tighten. Oh god; maybe he couldn’t do this after all – maybe he was doomed to never have sex. His thoughts ground to a halt as he felt a hot mouth surround his cock and his whole body shuddered at the unexpected pleasure of the warm, wet tightness that was Tai’s mouth. He moved slowly, as if savouring him and all Davis could think about was the intoxicating feeling of being wanted. Davis felt Tai’s finger push into him and Tai was right; it felt weird, but the pleasure of Tai’s tongue against his cock meant he couldn’t fully concentrate on the strange new sensations. 

He could feel Tai’s finger working itself in and out slowly whilst his tongue flicked round his cock and sucked it hungrily. As Davis lost himself to the pleasure of his first blowjob, Tai slowly introduced another finger and another, the weird sensation still feeling strange to his unaccustomed body. It didn’t feel bad and it didn’t hurt; it was just strange. He could feel Tai build his pleasure up before teasing it back down; making him feel giddy with the desperation of wanting a release.

After what felt like a long time, Tai pulled his fingers out, wiping them nonchalantly on the bed before releasing Davis’ cock. “Are you ready to try?”

Davis nodded blearily, the pleasure still running through him in waves and the desperation to finish nearly making him drool. He watched Tai grab the lube and thoroughly coat his own dick in it and Davis felt himself swallow in anticipation of that being inside of him.

Tai motioned for Davis to shuffle back and so Davis did, watching hungrily as Tai crawled onto the bed and took Davis’ legs in his hands once again, moving them so that they were up in the air, forcing Davis to present himself to Tai. He whimpered partially in anticipation and partially in embarrassment at the position he was in.

Tai squeezed Davis’ ankle gently before he smiled and said, “We’ll go slowly, alright? If you want me to stop then just tell me.”

Tai waited until Davis nodded before he moved forward and place himself right at Davis’ entrance. Davis forced himself to breath as he felt Tai push in, slowly but firmly. It was still a weird feeling and he could feel slight pain at Tai’s size despite all the preparation, but he had known from all his research in his younger years that the first time was always painful. The body just wasn’t used to it.

Tai paused occasionally, allowing Davis to get used to him before he pushed himself further and further in. Davis tried not to twitch at the strange sensations passing through him; he was desperate to do this for Tai. And more importantly, for himself. Eventually Tai stopped and Davis realised after a few moments that it was because he was all the way in.

He gave a tired smile, feeling proud of himself.

Tai met his gaze, a strange look of pride in his eyes as he whispered, “You’re really amazing, you know that right?”

Davis felt himself tingle at the compliment; he wasn’t sure if anyone had ever said something like that to him before. People normally considered him brash and thoughtless but here was his childhood idol, telling him all the things he’d ever wanted to hear. Here was a gorgeous, sexy, charming man who was also gentle and caring, despite how his own hormones probably wanted to do things far quicker. Tai was…everything Davis had ever wanted.

Davis leaned forward and Tai smiled, seeming to read him perfectly as he leaned down to meet Davis in a hot, wet kiss. Davis ran his hands along Tai’s shoulder’s as the older boy stayed completely still inside him. And yet Davis could feel an need deep inside him for Tai to start moving and eventually Davis must have whimpered into the kiss enough for Tai to get the message because he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Davis gave a gasp of pleasure as Tai pushed back in and Tai paused for a moment worriedly as he asked, “Did I hurt you?”

“It felt…so good…” he managed to puff out in return, his body still reeling from the strange new pleasurable sensation.

Tai smiled down at him, his hand caressing Davis’ leg before he took it as permission to keep going. Tai began to pound in and out, slowly at first but soon increasing his rhythm as it was clear that Davis didn’t have any complaints.

Davis could barely think as his body was wracked with a strange mix of pleasure and pain; it hurt a little but the throbs of pleasure were overwhelming him and the sight of Tai’s hot sweaty body pounding into him was hotter than anything his imagination could ever have come up with. Everything combined was making him go crazy with pleasure. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge and he knew he would be able to finish any moment; he just needed to be able to touch himself.

He reached down; desperate to find a release but Tai stopped his hand, somehow continuing his pounding rhythm and reached for it instead. Davis whimpered as Tai’s hand wrapped around him and began to pump up and down and it only took a few moments before a particularly well timed thrust brought Davis over the edge as his body shuddered and he finished; spilling all over Tai’s hand as the older boy continued to thrust; forcing Davis’ orgasm to elongate as the pleasure seemed to overtake his mind. Eventually the orgasm came to an end and with a few more thrusts, Tai groaned and stopped thrusting, his body slumping a little over him as he tried to catch his breath. Davis lay there, feeling more satisfied than he’d ever felt in his life and when Tai finally looked back up at him with a warm smile, Davis couldn’t help but feel more at home than he’d ever felt in his life.

\--

Tai blinked awake as the morning light streamed through the sides of the curtains and looked around. He was still in Davis’ tiny flat. He had ended up staying the night, without any discussion as they had both been exhausted and were so satiated that they had both fallen asleep, curled together on the small bed.

It was why Tai was surprised to see that he was now alone. Was this Davis’ way of saying thanks for the sex but see you round? He felt a pang of disappointment. He hadn’t planned on it being anything more originally, but Davis had won him over as the evening had progressed; he’d been cute and passionate and he’d allowed himself to be honest and vulnerable. Being around him made Tai feel like he could be better. It was a nice feeling. Knowing that he might not be able to feel that again made his stomach sink.

He pushed the duvet away from him and sat up, eager to get dressed and get out but then he stopped as he noticed something on the table with a plate cover on it. He frowned, sure that it hadn’t been there last night. He stood up and walked over, soon realizing that it was a small bowl of rice and vegetables before he spotted a piece of paper tucked underneath it. Tai took the cover off and grabbed the paper from under the bowl. He opened it and his heart skipped a beat as he saw that it was from Davis.

‘ _Tai,_

_Sorry I had to go before you woke up; I didn’t want to be late for work – my boss is a tightass. But I thought I’d leave you with some food so you didn’t go to work hungry._

_Last night was amazing and I hope we can see each other again. My number’s at the bottom._

_Davis_ ’

And then at the bottom, Tai could see Davis had left his phone number so that they could contact each other.

Tai sat in the chair, ignoring the cold against his unclothed backside and glanced between the note and the food. Davis had really gone to all this trouble for him? It was the sweetest thing anybody had done for him in a long time and he felt himself warm at the thought that someone he’d just met could be so caring.

He got out his phone and added Davis number as he chowed down on the simple but tasty breakfast. He smiled and typed out a message to the younger man who had so completely won him over.

‘Have a good day at work x’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've had this idea in my head for a while and it was tough writing this as it was the first yaoi sex scene i've written and definitely the longest sex scene i've written.  
> But i'm determined to keep putting Taisuke content out there for the few of us that like this pairing. I'm ecstatic that my other Taisuke stories have done so well and thought i'd put out something a bit saucier.  
> Roxie x


End file.
